User talk:Nature Loves Me
1st! Rupert=Hawt 17:22{GMT}7-06-MMVIII Butterflyway Made a page for it, as a stub, in hopes for more criticism ^^ [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 13:22, 7 June 2008 (EDT) FURST! You usually remove everything from the discussion too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:22, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :Stop ninjaing your page. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:23, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::Damn you beat me =/ Rupert=Hawt 17:23{GMT}7-06-MMVIII ::: Lol, well, how do I link to the discussion? [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 13:25, 7 June 2008 (EDT) Userpage Anyone want to donate to charity and design me a hawt userpage ^^ Hehe [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 05:11, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :Ehm ask Dont he know stuff; made my page. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:07, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Your signature the picture used in it needs to be uploaded under a different name, such as Nature_Signature_Pic. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:17, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :Done, testing :O. [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 10:22, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:29, 11 June 2008 (EDT) : ^^ thanks -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 13:38, 11 June 2008 (EDT) You are god gamn sexy Hi! Frosty No U! 02:51, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Hi to you too! <33 My first message in ages <3 -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 02:52, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::Frosty @ Brightening a strangely sexuely orientated Nature's day :D Frosty No U! 02:53, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::: Me-yow ;) -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 02:54, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::: Damn it's like 3AM Here, I'ma have to go to bed :( Night <3 -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 02:56, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Tbh, should be Euro, it's the way forward. Frosty No U! 03:02, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Nature doesn't love Companion Cube? ^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:51, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :I do! I just not good at putting that stuff on my page with the picture and the words under it :X Was some people that edited my page when I asked for someone to make it look good lol. If can do it it'd be nice <3 -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 08:25, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Build:N/Rt Fury Support This has been changed to include a self heal (or two if you decide to take one (variants)) so could you please reconsider your vote. Thx That Twin 11:23, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Done. -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 11:38, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Your User Page Is hawt Frosty No U! 15:24, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :Btw go poke Godliest to change his template's background to transparent so it will look better on your page. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:27, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :: TY TY TY TY THANK-YOU~~ ^^ And I will ^^ -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 16:19, 10 July 2008 (EDT) HOLY FLYING FUCK So, you're the nature in ICE? I'm Wee Ooz! I just realised this while reading your page... -- mangleD(T/ ) 13:38, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Wow, you realised you were Wee Ooz whilst reading his userpage? Awesome! --84.24.206.123 16:36, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :: Lol <33 -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 16:44, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::lol... -- mangleD(T/ ) 13:38, 13 July 2008 (EDT) btw i had forgotten to sign ::::HOLY FLYING FUCK so did i! i was one of the original 10 in that guild! to bad its luxon or i'd rejoin... 18:35, 28 July 2008 (EDT) forgot ::::: Lux is ftw ^^ and try t oremember to sign with 4 tildes(~) -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 13:14, 28 July 2008 (EDT) No way You're 5'9. It's just not possible.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 01:19, 14 August 2008 (EDT) : Why? O.o -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 08:59, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::For the like 2 years I've known you I've always pictured you as like 4'4, something really small like that. Crazy.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 11:18, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::Well I'm 6'1" and Frosty is a 6'11" yeti. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:52, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::6'1 here too. Yetis are scary.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 14:17, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: Lols ^^ What made me seem like I was so short lols ^^ -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 18:56, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::=P I honestly don't know. My brain r weird.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 21:51, 14 August 2008 (EDT) oh me gee we should HA, new friend! pvxfags HA'ing lolwut? ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 17:39, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :I'm confused. Are you trolling, being an ass, or actually asking to HA with me...or the first two :X -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 18:02, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::i r not troll, i r not ass, i r b asking you to HA(if i ever get a gruop), btw i get the feeling that you are very insecure? ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 20:08, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Just the fag part kind of made me wonder if it was an insult or what :X Wanted clarification is all whic his why I asked <33333 -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 21:20, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Lol everyone on pvx is a pvxfag =P ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 12:31, 19 August 2008 (EDT) You left a message on my talk page Your first two reasons are invalid, the effectiveness of the build is not judged on how "fun" it makes tanking or how convienient it is to find party members. And as to your third comment, SY lasts 5 seconds at 4 kurz/lux rank, dark fury gives you 1 strike of adrenaline. That turns into 2 adrenaline per hit, which is 4 adrenaline with Focused Anger. 2 hits does charge SY but that can be said about any Imbagon/Dark Fury team. Save Yourselves cannot rescue the entire group (massive groups of stygian hungers with vampiric touch/bite) and the Paragon does not gain the armor bonus, that paragon also has AR making for -20 armor and so does the other paragon. Overall its not as effective as ritway. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 16:16, 21 August 2008 (EDT) I wasn't judging on how fun it was. The build is effective. Unless your stupid enough to over aggro there should not be a problem...it's normal mode This clears in less than 2 Hours. It is effective. This is NOT ritway, yet it clears in less than 2 hours...this is another way of doing it...forcign everyone to make a rit and beat nightfall to be able to clear DoA effectively is just insane. And if you do not revise it I will post on the Noticeboard as if you have a brain...thsi should work GREAT. Feel free to ask the guild that made it themselves to show you how effective it is(If htey want to) -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 16:35, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :Also. Let me stress it even more. IT IS VERY VERY VERY EFFECTIVE. I can't say it enough.It works Great. It's not Ritway. It deserves great. -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 16:36, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :I'm also clarifying if the other paragons besides the SY must use Aggressive instead of Drunken Master as one of the posts in the thread confused me. -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 16:40, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::I was addressing your points you made on my talk page. And the logic of forcing people to make a rit to beat DoA makes no sense, first of all there are many roles in DoA ritway with about 4 different professions, so you don't have to be a rit. Second of all, saying that is like saying that you force people to make a monk so they can go 55. There are other options, (130 derv, mist form farmer, shadow form). Likewise, there are other options in ritway (obby tank, monk, necro) Ritway is in Great for a reason, and I'm sure that your build works well too. However, better options are out there is all im saying. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 16:42, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::This works just as good(Maybe better never done ritway, how long is a RitWay run?). This is also another option for those without characters in DoA. But that's not the point. The point is that it works GREAT. Not good. Great. There are many ways to do many thigns but just because something is better does not mean anything that just just AS good as it and is different doesn't make for a reason to vote it down. You vote on builds by effectiveness...and Universality...and the effectiveness of this is High and so is the Universality... -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 16:49, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Stygian Hunger:Has Vampiric Touch, Vampiric Bite, Grenths Balance. Stygian Brute:Has earth Shaker, Mighty Blow, Staggaring Blow. Stygian Fiend:Has a variety of interrupts and Cripshot. Stygian Golem has:RENDING AURA (renders warriors ench-less)(forgive the pun) Reaper's Sweep, anti-kite, and IMS. Stygian Horrors have Bull's Charge. Margonite Anur Dabis have Vocal Minority. Misery Titans have Earth Shaker, Fury Titans use MS/DB. Your team cannot handle all that. Ritway can. Hence the reason its in great. Granted, your build gets the job done faster (it seems like a rush and take down as opposed to a tank and nuke) but that wont work in DoA, for example one quest in the stygian veil calls for you to take down about 12 Stygian Hungers at the same time. They run up and spam vampiric touch/bite. This cannot survive that as "TNtF!" and "SY!" do not reduce lifesteal. DoA Ritway can, as the tank has over 1100 health. Enough information? I is 19pxEnter my contest! 17:38, 21 August 2008 (EDT) This has been done MULTIPLE times in less than 2 Hours. That's all I have to say as it explasn everything I could with a huge paragraph. -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 17:58, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :And that is checkmate, you know you win when your opponent restates things for the third time. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 18:00, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::Maybe because that's the reason I told you to rethink your vote? You gave it 3 effectiveness.... ::: ^ messed up signing -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 18:02, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Mai Web Site :@ Check it out and comment on the ChatBox :O. There is a pic of me there too if you wanna laugh/make fun of me. Me newbie at making sites, best I could do, trying to make it better every now and then. -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 10:50, 14 September 2008 (EDT) : tbh, is nice and i am going to SC today woot ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 11:07, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :: Gl <3 SC's are fun, I did a bunch once I learned how ^^, made ~60 Ectos -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 11:11, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::That Luck failed cause i wasnt able to finish vanguard part of eotn in time to get Ebon Battle Stand of Honor ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 14:51, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::: Aww me sorries :( -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 22:02, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::u dont need to b sorry >_> ill have it by this weekend ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 14:27, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Added a flash version of mai site xD -- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 10:55, 17 September 2008 (EDT) . hai 2 u (15:35, 15 January 2009 (EST))